


For eternity I remember.

by Sorami



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: Author, Blindness, Death, Gay, Love, M/M, Violation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorami/pseuds/Sorami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author meets a waiter in his new favourite cafe few days before the tragic accident. What is the fate of these two individuals?</p>
            </blockquote>





	For eternity I remember.

I walked into a cafe in England, I chose a round table beside the window with two seats. Soon after I had sat down a waiter walked up to me and gave me the menu, he was arrogant and told me to hurry up. I got a little pissed off and mumbled something as I read the menu over and over again. He began tapping his foot on the floor, crossed his arms and frowned at me like I had stolen his girl or something. I slammed the menu into his chest and said that I want a glass of lemon flavoured ice tea and ice cubes in it, as I prefer my drinks cold. He seemed to get even more annoyed but I couldn't care a less as he had just ruined my day. Well it was a refreshing change as I had been in the England for two weeks and the days just seemed to repeat themselves.

I hadn't really looked at the guys face but when he brought me my drink and slammed it on the table I had to look at him because I couldn't ignore the fact that a waiter splashed most of my drink onto me and let him think that its right manner to do so. He was in the restaurant business after all, for gods sake! Its his job to take good care of the customers, but it seemed as though he was mean only to me. I said him a couple of criticizing words and he got furious. He pulled me up from my collar and glared at me like he could and would slit my throat right then and there. If the other waiters and the shop manager hadn't come to pull him away, maybe he would have slit my throat. One thing was for sure, this man that could go as a model had the shortest temper ever. 

I wouldn't want to bump into him in the streets, you see I would at least like to live till my thirties. The other waiters, the shop manager and later that day even the shop owner came to apologize me. As a result I got 50 free meal&drink tickets, meaning I can eat and drink there for free. At the end of the day when I left the cafe, I bumped into that guy. I started walking towards my new home and he walked behind me. I thought he was following me. Suddenly though, he called out to me. I turned around and faced him, well not quite, I quickly noticed he was taller than me and also seemed younger. I asked him what did he call me out for and he started scratching the back of his head and looking away. Look straight in the eye when you're talking to

someone, I snapped at him. His eyes got big as he stared at me surprised. He started mumbling something, but at the end he said what he wanted, and that was, sorry. I looked at him a bit surprised myself and chuckled. A guy who was so tough and all pissed off earlier seems now like a puppy. He looked at me like a child who was pouting since they didn't get the candy they wanted. I smiled and said its fine. I could clearly imagine him having a tail attached to him that was wagging like crazy. It was hilarious. I turned on my heels and started walking again, He seemed to match his footsteps along to mine and walked almost beside me but still a bit behind.

Like a dog I repeated in my mind. Turned out that we even live in the same building, in apartments that are next to each other. I lived in the 306 and he in the 307. I went into my apartment and hung my coat. After turning the lights on I sat before my desk and turned the computer on. While waiting for it to turn on I went to make myself a cup of coffee. When I came back to the computer it was asking for my password, I inserted it while standing and went to sit on the sofa while waiting for my desktop to start-up properly. I watched TV for the while, I channel surfed till I found myself in a channel that had one drama coming. The drama was about young married couple. I didn't really pay attention to it. After awhile though I went to my computer and opened a writing program. 

My hands were in fire, so to say. I wrote intensively for hours until I fell asleep on the desk. I woke up to sun shining on my face. It was already almost twelve during the day. I got up and finished my script. I left the house about half an hour later. Yawning, I went past the cafe I was in yesterday and walked into a publishing company. I told the receptionist to call up my publisher and get him downstairs to the lobby. Around fifteen minutes later he came and smiled to me good morning asking if I just woke up once again. I told him not to fuss over it since I get my scripts done before the deadline anyway. I gave him the script and we went to the cafe so that he can check out if the text was alright and if there was anything to fix.

We sat in a corner table beside the window. He ordered coffee for both of us, which I didn't really like because I usually take some ice tea in the mornings. It was bothersome when he did that. The man from before was working at the same time in the cafe, but he didn't serve us. He was serving for the table next to us and his nerve seemed to be breaking already. I forgot to listen to my publisher as I was so dozed of staring at the waiter. My publisher clapped his hands before my face to wake me up, I got startled and looked to him. He asked if I was listening and I answered half heartedly that I was. Till the end of our meeting I tried to keep my attention to listening to my publisher as it was important, but sometimes my attention just slipped somewhere else. While we were leaving he asked me if I was feeling okay since I wasn't really paying attention and told me to go rest. 

I told him I was fine and smiled. He said he would walk me home so I would get there safely, but in the middle of the way I drove him away. Told him I would be fine and continued going home, it's not like I was beautiful or cute or anything so whats the danger. Well my thoughts however were wrong. Within ten minutes after seperating with my publisher I got attacked. Few rough thugs pulled me into a side alley and threatened me. Started touching me in weird places and.. just thinking about it makes my skin crawl. It hurt and I was scared. I couldnt yell for help and I couldn't resist. All I could do was just lay there and be their toy. After few hours they left and I fell unconscious. Then I could feel someone pick me up and carry me, but after that its all black until I woke up under a blanket on a sofa.

I couldn't get up or say anything. I saw a face above me and heard a voice asking if I'm awake and how do I feel. I was confused and looked around. I tried to ask this man where was I but I couldn't say a word. I think he understood it though, he said that I must be wondering where am I and said that I was in apartment 307. Then I started thinking that his voice sounded familiar, but my sight kept worsening. I could only feel and hear, I was in panic. Then I found myself in a hospital. I could see lights and blurry faces, but nothing more. I heard people speaking something but I didn't understand it. In a few minutes they put me to sleep. I got told they took me to a surgery. I woke up in the recovery room. I couldn't open my eyes. Or so I thought. Soon I heard familiar foot steps. 

Someone touched my hand. He told me good morning. I tried to figure who he was by pulling him closer and touching his face. Then I heard more foot steps coming in closer. A nurse, a doctor and some other male, judging from the heavy foot steps. They all came around me and I was confused I wanted to know who they were. I heard them saying that beacause of the shock of an abrupt assault I couldn't speak. I wanted to ask them all who were they and what was going on. Soon the nurse told the two male to tell me who they are and how do we know each other and explain to me all they can. The man who came later said his name was John, John Troche. I reached out my hand to him, patting his face. I almost started crying. 

I was so confused and so scared. The other man however I couldn't recognize his name, but after a while of touching his face and hearing his voice I remembered who he was. The waiter who lived next door, who saved me. My hands were shivering as I was in the never ending darkness. Those two explained to me everything they knew. And John blamed himself for what had happened, I patted his cheek trying to tell him it wasn't his fault. I hope I convied my feelings to both of them. After a week of spending in the rehabilitation center of the hospital I wanted to go home. 

I asked the doctor and the nurses. They told me if there was someone who could help me, I would be able to go home. Later that day I asked the mystery waiter, Kain, if he could help me. He said he would do his best and took me home after filling some papers for me. I was given medicines and appointments with the doctor. At home, apartment 306, he guided me to my sofa and poured me some coffee. I wanted to write so much, but without my sight or ability to speak I couldnt do anything. I was starting to dive into depression, thinking I was useless. Kain however was there for me, he helped me with everything. 

I gave him money so that he could live too, since he couldn't work at the cafe except late at nights. He never accepted the money though, I know he pretended to take them but he just hid them in my apartment. I had a doctors appointment and Kain took me there. The doctor said that I MUST move to country side. The city doesn't do anything but worsen me. So Kain packed all his stuff and mine and bought a house in the country. He gave up everything for someone he barely knew. Within a week we moved into the house. The air in there was refreshing. I could hear the birds and smell the flowers. The house was standing proudly on top of a small hill, Kain told me. He described it all for me. After months of living in the new house I was able to speak again. 

I was overjoyed. I pulled Kain close to me and whispered to his ear two simple words, thank you. Kain was overjoyed also he said with a shivering voice that I could speak again. He celebrated with me. We had the most enjoyable chats with each other. Eventually, I fell in love. Kain would help me write I told him everything I wanted to write and he wrote it. He was the most precious treasure I had. One day I went over to him and sat on his lap. He asked me if something was wrong. I just shook my head and pressed my forehead against his. Slowly I leaned over more and kissed him for long. He seemed surprised, I could feel it. Wasn't long before he put his arms around me and kissed me back.

I whispered in a shaky voice that I might love him. He whispered back to me, I've always loved you. He took off my shirt and his warm hands enveloped me. Kain kissed my neck softly and moved lower with every kiss. Then he came back up, kissed my nipple and I twitched, I could feel my face become red. He chuckled softly and kissed me again, saying that its alright, he wont be like those guys. I accepted him. Slowly but surely our clothes lessened and soon we were nude. I was embarrassed as he could see all of me but I couldnt see him. He got inside me, his penis went in like it belonged there. 

It was painful at first, but feeling his arms around me and comforting me it soon became ecstasy. I screamed in pleasure. After all that, we were panting there, embracing each other. Closer than ever. We became one. After that life was heaven. It felt like we were married, there we lived for years and years. Or so it felt. Like nothing could separate us. Then it happened. A bus had hit a young man. He died. I couldn't be there for him, when he left the world. I blame myself every day. I lost my voice again. I had him buried under a cherry blossom tree in our yard. 

Each year on the day I lost him, I try my best to get to his grave on my own and stay there till the night, wishing, it would be my time already. I have already fallen to the darkness. All there is, is emptiness. All around me. To this day, I await for him to come and get me. Release me from my misery. But instead it seems, hes given me an eternal life. I'm already.. old. Like a dried plum, I keep running towards the end. If I cant run, I'll walk, if I cant walk, I'll crawl, if I cant crawl, I'll lose my mind. For all I can do anymore is remember and wait, for eternity..


End file.
